When Potions Go Boom
by otkcp
Summary: This was origionally posted on another account, but has been edited and updating. It contains teenage pregnancy, Mpreg, future slash and femslash, will likely contain some violence but nothing more graphic than canon. Will describe some medical procedures and may contain some mild to strong language and possible sexual content later on. Please R&R! Mass Pregnancy fic, 4th year.
1. Potions Go Boom

**Chapter One: Potions Go Boom **

Their fourth year had gotten off to a good start so far, all of the students were excited and talking almost nonstop about the upcoming Triwizard tournament it was this topic of conversation that had distracted the students and caused the wrong ingredients to go into several students' potions.

A series of loud BOOMS echoed around the classroom as the contents of many cauldrons flew up into the air and covered the entire class including Professor Snape in multicoloured potions. A silence fell over the class for a short moment before they all began to huddle over in pain, moans and yells echoed around the classroom, many of the students passed out.

Severus had not passed out straight away and of course had the sense to send for help before he too succumbed to unconsciousness.

...

When Harry came too he found himself lying in one of the beds in the hospital wing, they were by now very familiar to the fourteen year old who had spent quite a bit of time confined to these beds over the three years he had been a student here.

Looking around he noted that he was not the only one in the hospital wing this time round, in fact it looked like the entire potions class, including Professor Snape also inhabited the many white sheeted beds.

The others seemed to be waking up now too, Madame Pompfry was bustling up and down the aisles checking on all of her patients with a few quick flicks of her wand, once she was satisfied that none of them was in any immediate danger she turned to face her large group of patients.

Harry had a funny, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew something was off but he couldn't place it. He pulled himself into a seated position on the rather comfortable bed, his head propped up on the soft pillows.

Once all of her patients were awake, sitting up and alert, Madame Pompfry said a quick spell to magnify her voice and spoke over the noise of the ward's confused occupants "If I could have your attention for a moment please" her voice echoed clearly around the room.

It took a few seconds for the request to register but the noise soon faded and the medi-witch addressed them once more "there is no easy way to tell you all this" she stared, then continued "although you are all in good physical health at the moment there was one side effect of the accident" she said and then paused once again to allow this to sink in, before going on to say.

"The mix of all the potions caused what we call in the magical-medical community, spontaneous pregnancy" there was a stunned quite that lasted for only a moment before the choruses of "what?" and "you're kidding!" filled the room.

Calling for quiet once again, Madame Pompfry continued to speak "no I am not kidding" she assured them "now spontaneous pregnancy is for the most part the same as other pregnancies, although conception happens during the third week of normal pregnancies, with spontaneous pregnancy you start off at conception...you are currently at three weeks gestation" she informed the group of teens and one professor.

"Now all of your pregnancies are high risk as you are all either young, male or both in the case of most of you" she continued to explain.

"You will all need regular checkups to check on both the health of yourselves and the health of your unborn children" she said to the still shocked faces.

...

The news of the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students' pregnancies had spread around the castle like wildfire, for the sixteen pregnant fourteen and fifteen year olds the news still had not truly sunk in.

But Harry had the feeling it was going to sink in at least a little soon as from what the pregnancy books morning sickness was likely to set in anytime now and Harry and the others were not at all looking forward to it.

Harry felt wary for the most part, he didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself and in the not all that distant future as baby. He would have to return to the Dursley's at the start of the summer as usual but this time he would have a newborn infant with him, something he felt quite sure his Aunt and Uncle would be far from pleased about.

The school was going to do everything they could to provide the students with the care and supplies they would need through-out their pregnancies and the continued care of the resulting children until such a time as they leave or graduate from Hogwarts. The students would also be attending a prenatal and parenting class that would help them to understand the changes they were going through and the care their children will require.

Stroking his still flat stomach, Harry found himself wondering who was growing inside of him right now. What would their name be? What would they look like? What would they sound like? Would they like Qudditch? Would they have his eyes or his hair? There were so many unanswered questions that only time would really be able to answer.

It was beyond strange to think that growing inside of him right now was his baby, a child that was a part of him, a tiny human being who would one day breathe and cry and smile and love and live in this strange and wonderful world. Harry just hoped that it would be a safe world that his little one was born into.

...

Draco Malfoy felt a single tear of shame trickle down his left cheek as he read and reread the harsh words of disappointment his father had written to him upon hear the news of his sudden and unexpected pregnancy. Although he knew it was not his fault and was out of his control, he still felt pain at the things his father had to say on the topic.

It also didn't help that the constant waves of nausea had began to hit him the night before, morning sickness it was supposedly called although all day sickness would be more accurate. The teen felt an almost irrational anger at his unborn child. The little leech as he had come to think of it, was making him ill, cranky and had truly pissed his father off.

"I hate you!" Draco moaned to his belly as he hunched over the cold porcelain bowl and tossed his cookies once more, leaving a sour and bitter taste behind in his mouth that perfectly matched his current mood.

**A/N: I started this ages ago on one of my other accounts but decided to move it to this one, re-write this chapter a bit and keep going with it! Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you want to see next and who you would like me to focus on. I have some future pairings that are set in stone but I'd like to know if you have any ideas oh and any guesses on the parentage of any of the children =)**


	2. 7 Weeks Along

**Chapter Two: 7 weeks **

Four weeks into this horrible nightmare and Severus Snape was still trying to come to terms with it all. He was pregnant and going to be a father, it was a strange thought. But even stranger still was the fact that sixteen of his students were also in the same situation and that was well and truly scary. In a matter of months all of their lives would change forever and the potions master wasn't at all sure he wanted that.

So far his pregnancy was going as well as it could, he had very little nausea for which he was incredibly grateful for as he had noticed that a few of the students, including his own Godson, Draco had been hit particularly hard with the bouts of vomiting. The blond boy seemed to always be stopping in the halls to throw up, it was very unpleasant indeed.

It would be a while yet before they would be able to tell the sex of the unborn children but strong heart beats had been detected all around. Something many of them were still unsure if they felt this to be a good thing. Although magical pregnancies tied into your magic and losing the baby or terminated could be deadly for the parent.

Severus caught a couple of third year students staring at him, he gave them his best sneer and snapped "10 points from Ravenclaw" before stalking away, his robes billowing behind him which sent several students scurrying in the opposite direction so as to avoid incurring his wrath.

...

It was just his luck really, as if being fourteen, a boy and pregnant wasn't enough the universe had decided to give him twins just to mix things up a bit. So now here he was, Ron Weasley, in his fourth year of Hogwarts and the victim of a potions accident which had lead him to conceive not just one but two babies, yes just his luck.

He had lucked out in the fact that he had only come down with a mild case of morning sickness, unlike many of his classmate, the worse case of them being Draco Malfoy and Hermione had lucked out completely missing the unpleasant side effect.

Sometimes it still hadn't really sunk in that there was two little beings growing inside of him but he growing to be rather attached to them over these past weeks, he didn't doubt that the time would go very quickly and he would be a new parent, completely unprepared for what was in store for him.

Molly Weasley had been shocked and rather angry and upset at her son's predicament, but had since grown accustomed to the idea that she would soon be the proud Grandmother of two wee babies and had quickly gotten to work on her knitting of blankets, booties and hats for the impending arrivals.

Ron smiled and said to Fred who was sitting next to him as he stuffed his face with sausages, eggs, bacon and liberally buttered toast for breakfast "the best thing about this whole thing is that I can eat whatever I want, as often as I want and as much as I want and say it's for the babies" of course pregnant or not he was still Ronald Billius Weasley and he loved his food.

...

A life was growing inside of her. In a matter of months she would be a mother and a single teen one at that. It was not something she had wanted for herself nor something her parents had wanted either but what's done is done and there was no turning back now.

It was true that although termination was not an option, adoption still was. But Hermione knew in her heart that she could never do that, never give up her baby, her future child that she had grown to love so much in such a short time.

The young Witch took comfort in hiding herself away in the school library for as many hours a day as she could, reading everything she could get her hands on about magical pregnancies, child birth and parenting. She was getting as prepared as she could in the best way she knew.

"Do you want to take some of these ones with you Miss Granger?" Madame Pince asked the frizzy haired girl who was pouring over a huge pile of thick books. Hermione looked up from her reading with eyes blurred from tiredness and gave the librarian a tired but grateful smile.

"Oh yes please, that would be wonderful" she replied as she stood up and gathered as many of the volumes as she could carry and took them to the desk for checking out.

...

The slightly chubby teenage boy let out a deep sigh of relief as he dug his dragon hide gloved hands into the bucket of soil. Gardening and plants were his one true release and it was something he clung to even more so now after that fateful potions accident that had led to his current predicament.

He was a clumsy and slightly awkward boy who would soon be a father. It was not a role he had much of a firsthand experience with as his own father had been unable to care for him since he was a young boy, just a little over a year old.

"I am so scared" Neville spoke sadly to the small magical tree he was planting in Greenhouse Two. His fear was justifiable, he was fourteen and still in school, he didn't have his parents to support him and his Gran was less than thrilled about an infant joining her Grandson in the summer. His life was currently wrought with uncertainty but he'd make it through, he was a Gryffindor after all.

...

Harry Potter wasn't sure how to feel about the baby he was currently growing. He already felt the stirrings of love for the child but also fear and worry. He was a target and if his dreams and feelings lately were anything to go on, Voldemort was gaining strength and power which put not only him in danger but his unborn child too.

At fourteen his biggest worry should be school, homework and tests, not prenatal care and the worry of the part he might have to play in an impending war and the danger it would put his child in. But his lot in life was not a normal one and not something most people his age could deal with.

And although he had so much fear and worry he also found the joy in the fact that he would soon enough have a blood relative who would love him for who he was no matter what and for an orphan like himself that was a wonderful thought.

As he lay back in his bed that night, he tried to relax and dream of a safe world for his baby to be born into.

"Goodnight Bub" he whispered as he stroked his still flat stomach.

...

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I got busy and maybe a little lazy. Thanks heaps for all of the reviews they made me smile. I know it's not the longest chapter but I'll try for another chapter tomorrow that will be much longer. If there is anything of the pregnancies you really want to see, let me know. The next chapter will likely skip forward a bit but how far is up to you guys. Please let me know what you want to see before the babies are born or I'll likely skip most of the pregnancy bit to get to the cute little babies I've met in my head who are anxious to great this fictional world.**


	3. 11 Weeks Along

**Chapter Three: 11 Weeks (November 1994)**

It was always an awkward feeling to be laying back on one of the hospital wing beds with your top raised so that your stomach was showing. But for the pregnant members of the school this was becoming a common occurrence as they were having regular checkups to make sure the foetuses were doing well and that the expectant parents were healthy also.

These checkups meant that once a fortnight or so each of the pregnant students and the grumpily pregnant Professor Snape would make their way to visit with Madame Pompfrey and have the required scans and blood work done, so far so good for all of them.

Neville felt a sense of peacefulness come over him as he heard the heartbeat of his little one sound around the wing. The sound had quickly become his favourite thing to listen to. It always had a calming effect on him as it was a sign that he wasn't alone and that his baby was for the time being safe.

"Alright now Neville you can lower your shirt and get up now" Madame Pompfrey instructed as she concluded the medical exam. As Neville sits up he looks over at the medi-witch anxiously awaiting the all clear for his own and his baby's health.

"Not to worry dear" she assured him "you are both in perfect health" and with that declaration Neville's face split into a grin. His baby was healthy.

...

It wasn't that he was showing yet, because he wasn't really but he had noticed a slight change. His stomach had tightened a little only just noticeable to him as it was his body after all. Blaise had felt the shock of it all start to wear off after the first few weeks, now it was just the reality of his life. By the end of the year he would be a father.

It would be rather nice to have another family member besides his mother to share his life with. His mother was hardly there for him and had not even acknowledged the owl he'd sent her about his pregnancy as she was far too busy trying to score herself a new rich husband to be bothered taking an interest in her only child's life.

As he lay on his bed stroking his slowly expanding belly, he felt his bed sink slightly as Daphne Greengrass lay down on his bed next to him. She snuggled into his side and asked "why so serious Blaisie?" she asked the classmate she thought of as her brother.

"Just thinking Daph" he replied and pulled her closer to snuggle into his side. There was nothing romantic between the pair of them. Blaise had known he was gay since he was quite young, plus the two of them consider the other to be their surrogate sibling what with Blaise being an only child and Daphne having only her sister Astoria.

"Don't think to hard brother dear, it'll give you wrinkles" she told him mock seriously and Blaise smiled, oh how he loved Daphne.

...

Maybe his anger wasn't quite justified but he couldn't seem to get over it. Logically he knew that Harry wouldn't have tricked the Goblet of Fire into entering him into the Tournament now that he was pregnant, Harry wouldn't put his unborn child at risk. But Ron still couldn't cool his fury toward his best mate.

Since his falling out with Harry, he'd been spending most of his time with Dean and Seamus who he suspected were in love with one another, even if they didn't know it just yet. They were both good blokes and Ron considered himself lucky to be able to consider them both mates but it wasn't the same as being with Harry and Hermione.

This falling out truly sucked, he wished he could stop being so damn stubborn and makeup with Harry, he really needed his best mate during this time of throwing up at odd times of day and always needing to eat. He was currently growing two lives inside of himself and wished he could be sharing it all with Harry.

"Bloody hormones" Ron grumbled to himself as he lay down for a short afternoon nap.

...

He could feel the Dark Mark growing clearer as the days went by although it hadn't yet burned bright the way it had during Voldemort's strongest time. But Severus new that the way the mark was currently prickling that the Dark Lord was clearly gaining strength and that would not likely bode well for Severus and his unborn child, whom despite himself he had grown quite fond of.

Although at this current stage in his pregnancy he was unable to brew most of the potions he wanted to as some of the more volatile ingredients posed a threat to the foetus's health. This had of course put the potions master into a rather foul temperament but it was not something uncommon for him at all.

As a bout of nausea came over him Severus called out "Binky!" and a small house elf appeared in front of him "Yes Mr. Snape Sir? What can Binky do for Sir?" she asked in a high and squeaky voice that grated on the man's already rather frayed nerves.

"Bring me some tea and ginger biscuits" he ordered, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at the elf. "Oh right away Sir, Binky will bring it to you now Sir" she squeaked and with a pop disappeared off to the kitchens to fetch his requested tray of tea and ginger biscuits.

As he swallowed back the nausea that threatened to explode from him, he hoped that the elf would be quick.

...

So far for the blond haired boy this whole pregnancy ordeal had been a real nightmare. He had been constantly ill and unable to keep much of anything down. He was tired and aching all the time and his nipples had become increasingly sensitive to the touch with each passing day. To say the least it was not at all fun for him.

He found himself envying those of the bunch who had escaped the most of these horrid symptoms and truly hated those blasted Gryffindor girls who seemed to have skipped almost all of the side effects, especially that damned Brown girl who had breezed through it all so far, it was well unfair.

But despite all the trouble his little Leech had been causing him, he found himself growing ever fonder of said leech. This was his baby and he knew in his heart that he would love it and protect it the best he could as it grew into a human being. He found himself wondering who the child was and if he had a future son or daughter in there although all his instincts were screaming at him that he was growing a very special little prince right now.

"I wish you would hurry up and be here" he spoke to his still flat stomach "I can't wait for this hellish pregnancy to be over and to be able to finally meet you" he continued, one day the throwing up and aching would be over and he's have a sweet new life to share his time with.

...

Why did things like this always happen to him? Why was it that his life was so full of dangerous and strange things? First he had been in a potions accident that had led him to be pregnant, although he wasn't alone in that. And then he had somehow been picked as the fourth champion and would be forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament, despite being several years younger than the age limit and pregnant.

Someone up there clearly had it out for him. Some bored god must take pleasure in his suffering and trials. It really wasn't fair. He had already been through so much in his fourteen years of life. Harry often found himself wondering what else the horrid universe might have install for him in the future, the thought always caused him to shudder and hope he hadn't just jinxed himself.

Although at the moment the hardest thing wasn't being pregnant or about to be doing a series of dangerous tasks, it was the fact that his best mate was so irrationally furious with him that he wasn't even speaking to him. Harry hoped that Ron would come around soon because no matter how much he loved Hermione and how his Homework had improved it just wasn't the same without his redheaded friend.

The teen absently stroked his own belly rather protectively and muttered to himself or maybe to his baby or event the universe "We're going to make it through this, we'll be fine." He just hoped that he'd be able to believe that soon, because right now it felt like an impossible lie.

**A/N: it took awhile but chapter three is finally done. I will hopefully have 4 and maybe even 5 done and posted tomorrow. Those two chapters cover the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** tasks. I hope you're all liking the fic so far. Please keep up the reviews and make any suggestions you'd like about the future chapters. And please remember to check out my sister SenaKD's mass pregnancy fic "Bluebells and Belladonna" and my best friend SidheGirl414's one "Oh Merlin, No!" and leave them reviews too. We decided to each write a fic using the same idea and some criteria and see how different they turn out. If any of you guys want to do this too, let me know and I'll send you a list of the criteria. **


	4. First Task

**Chapter Four: Fifteen Weeks (The First Task)**

This was attar foolishness, who in their right mind would let that boy participate, he was after all only fourteen and pregnant to boot. Severus felt the anxiety well up inside himself as he watched the boy summon his broom and begin to try and fly past the hormonal mother dragon in an attempt to retrieve that damned golden egg.

Although he would never admit it, he felt very protective toward the boy who was the only thing left in this world of his childhood friend and the first person he had ever really felt love for, besides he late mother of course. As he watched Lily's son do some dangerous stunt on his broom as he flew he found himself rather concerned for Lily's unborn grandchild.

But Madame Pomfrey had cleared the boy to participate in the first task as long as there was someone there to offer immediate assistance in case of an emergency involving the pregnant champion. The sullen Professor felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and allowed himself a quick glance that confirmed that said hand belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

Severus glared at him for a moment before returning his attention to the boy who was now locked in battle with that blasted beast. He just hoped that this would all be over soon.

"Bloody foolishness."

...

She had gone a pale white with worry as she watched one of her best friends close encounter with an angry mother dragon. She gasped and screamed out "Oh no!" as Harry narrowly escaped serious ingury with nothing but a minor scrape. It was nerve racking to say the least. Hermione felt her baby fluttering slightly as she yelled.

It had been an interesting experience starting to feel her baby move inside of her, it wasn't strong movements just yet or prominent kicks, but just little butterfly flutters every now and then. Feeling her unborn child move even just a little had left her feeling as if this was truly happening

She was growing to be very attached to her little one and had been the first of the students to raise the question of who the other parent would be or if they were just genetically one person's child. Madame Pomfrey had said it was most likely that someone they had been sitting near to during the accident would have been the other contributor to the gene pool.

Upon hearing this all of the students had begun to speculate whose child they were carrying. Madame Pomfrey had assured them that she'd be able to do a DNA test on each of the infants once they were born to confirm parentage. Theodore Nott had spoken up after being told his unborn child would have another parent "well good, whoever it is can keep the thing" he had snarked.

Hermione quickly jumped out of her seat and ran off towards the champions' tent to check on Harry. She was relieved to see that he was okay and that Ron had run along to catch up with her. There was hope for those two yet.

...

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed as he joined them in the tent. It was the first time he had spoken to his best mate in weeks but watching the task and fearing for his friend had completely sucked all of his irrational anger away.

"Talking to me now are you?" Harry asked rather grumpily as he lay on the makeshift cot waiting for the school medi-witch to come and check him over. Ron blushed a deep pink at Harry's comment, which he knew he deserved as had been a right prat over the past few weeks. But he had knew know that he cared for his best mate too much to let his stupid, petty insecurities and jealousies get between them.

"Yeah mate, look about that" Ron began to say but was cut off by Harry "just forget it Ron, we're square now" he assured his best friend. Ron let out a sigh of relief and Hermione burst into tears. The two boys looked at her as if she had up and lost her mind.

"Oh you boys are so stupid" she spoke through the sobs and tears, whacking Ron none too gently upside the head and feeling grateful that the stupid argument between her two best friends had finally been resolved.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ron demanded as he rubbed the back of his head. "For you two being such total idiots these past few weeks" Hermione replied as she stopped crying and glared at the two of them. As they had entered their second trimester, Hermione in particular had become very hormonal and often went from crying to laughing to very angry in a split second.

"You didn't hit Harry though" Ron whined and was met with a fierce glare from Hermione "Of course I didn't, he's in a hospital bed!" Hermione yelled and whacked Ron on the shoulder. Harry laughed at his friends antics despite the pain in his arm, he had missed this, had missed just being with both of his best friends at once.

...

"Dragons!" Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself as she shuffled over to check on Harry's arm. "You were lucky Potter, it could have been much worse for you and your baby" she said as she got to work cleaning up his cut and healing it. Upon hearing her mention his unborn child Harry's worry turned only to the baby.

During the task he had been too busy and too distracted to really remember that he was even pregnant but now that the adrenalin had worn off his worry had spiked and he was unable to think of anything other than the safety of his baby.

"Is she alright?" he asked rather panicky. This baby was the only blood family he currently had that would actually be able to stand the sight of him and to lose that was not something he wanted, not at all. Madame Pomfrey finished up with his arm after pouring a purple liquid onto his cut which stung quite a bit.

Whipping out her wand, the medi-witch did a few quick tests to check out both baby and parent's general health before saying the spell that all the pregnant teens had become accustomed to over the past couple of months. It was the spell that caused a little screen like picture to appear in front of them to allow them to check on the foetus. It was very much like a muggle ultrasound. She examined it closely for a few minutes and when Harry demanding "so how is the baby? Please tell me!" she spoke with a calm smile on her face.

"She is just fine Mr. Potter" Harry had a dumbfounded look on his face at that.

"She?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I know the chapters aren't very long at the moment but I will try to make them longer as I go. The next chapter with cover the second task and then it'll be mostly baby centric after that for awhile until the third task. Suggestions are always welcome and I of course love reviews! And please don't forget to check out and review SenaKD and SidheGirl414's versions of this Mass Pregnancy fic. And if any of you are writing one please let me know and I'll check it out. Until next time =)**


	5. 23 weeks

**Chapter Five: 23 Weeks**

With the Second task behind him Harry was starting to relax a little, well relax as much as a fourteen year old boy could when participating in the Triwizard tournament, being pregnant and suffering from dreams and a bad feeling that suggested Lord Voldemort might be gaining power. It was all very complicated to say the least but Harry was used to having a complicated life by now, he was 'The Boy Who Lived' after all.

It had been three of the pregnant teens under the water in the lake that day and Harry had felt like he was responsible for not just one life but three when it came to Ron, who was currently pregnant with twins, but it had all worked out and Harry was currently ahead in points well tied at least.

The third and final task was still months away and for now Harry only had to focus on school and the baby who was currently growing inside of him. A baby girl, his daughter, he had been a little surprised when Madame Pomfrey had told him he was expecting a girl although he must have had an instinct about it as he had already taken to referring to his baby as a 'she'.

He just hoped beyond all hope that his little girl would be safe and have a far less complicated life than his had been and a much better childhood too, despite her being born to a fourteen year old boy who knew nothing about babies and parenting.

"Come on Harry, it's time to go to Hogsmede" Hermione called, brining Harry out of his musings.

...

Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Hogsmede, visiting 'Granny Mabel's little witch and wizard's supplies' which was the closest thing the small Magical town had to a baby supply shop. They were stocking up on clothes, blankets, cloth nappies, toys, bottles, pacifiers, carriers and slings for their little ones who would be arriving in just a matter of months.

There was excitement building as the due date begun to grow closer, it was still a few months away but each of the students had developed a baby bump of varying sizes and most of them had been informed of the sex of the babies that would be joining their families soon enough.

Hermione had opted to keep it a surprise and was shopping only for neutral clothes. And having decided to nurse her baby and take a more natural approach to raising her child. Based on a theory she had read about in one of her many parenting books. She had also opted not to think too hard on any names just yet, believing she would know the perfect name once the baby was born.

"Oh look at this" she exclaimed holding up a cute baby blanket with the Hogwarts crest on it and added it to her basket.

...

Ron groaned a little as he got up for the third time in two hours to have another pee. He had needed to pee almost constantly since he had entered his second trimester. He had also been the first to develop a baby bump and still had the biggest one with Parvati in close second. Madame Pomfry had assured them that this was due to their carry twice the babies as the other students.

Ron had been pleased to hear that both his babies were boys as he had not felt at all equipped to handle girls; he was from a family of mostly boys after all. Mrs. Weasley was truly excited about her up and coming Grandsons but was a little put out at not getting a Granddaughter this time around, although Hermione had pointed out that Ron might have a girl growing in one of the other students that would be her granddaughter which had made her rather happy.

The baby twins were already named, baby A and B as Madame Pomfrey referred to them were to be christened 'Callum Arthur Weasley' and 'Kenzie Prewitt Weasley'. Their first names had been two names that had struck Ron from one of the baby names books Hermione had given him and Harry to read and the middle names were to honour their grandparents.

"Would you stop using my bladder as a bludger?" Ron asked the babies with a sigh as he received a sharp jab from Callum.

...

For Neville Longbottom becoming a father was a rather daunting experience. He knew without a doubt that he loved the wee baby girl he was currently expecting with all of his heart and he was proud to be able to claim such a wonderful gift but with how his own childhood had worked out he was understandably nervous.

His Gran had been surprisingly supportive during this whole ordeal and seemed to be looking forward to the arrival of her great-granddaughter. She had raised a son and a grandson so it would be rather nice to have a little girl around to help grow into a proper young witch of good breeding, with an understanding of social etiquette, proper dress and perfected manners that she had been unable to teach Neville.

The still chubby faced boy sighed rather contentedly as he snuggled down under his covers and let his dreams of gardening with a tiny little girl who looked just like his mother over took him. He was growing ever more excited about meeting his daughter.

...

The tiny pink mark had become the bane of her existence, her first stretch mark had appeared just a few days ago now and Lavender Brown was not at all pleased to say the least. The damn thing had ruined how she would look in a swimming suit forever, unless of course there was some kind of ointment to help get rid of it, she truly did hope so.

She was excited about becoming a Mummy and was greatly looking forward to dressing her baby girl up in cute little dresses and skirts. She was also excited that her best friend Parvati was expecting at least one girl out of her twins.

"What do you think of Alodie?" she asked the other girl as the searched through the names books, trying to find the perfect name for their babies "I think it's sweet" Parvati replied.

"Good, then add it to the list" Lavender said moving onto the next name "what about Olive? Or Indigo?" she asked and the other girl nodded and added them both to the list.

...

How was it that he had been unlucky enough to have ended up in this position? Severus Snape was finding pregnancy to be a horrid experience. He was nauseas all the time, even more grumpy then usual and had the oddest desire to eat nothing but sour lemon ice-lollies dipped in fresh marmalade. It was not at all something he would usually go for but at the moment he found himself eating this several times a day.

Teaching idiotic adolescents all day did nothing to improve his disposition. He was always tired and had been feeling very emotional these days and had even found himself crying a few times but thankfully only whilst he was alone, therefore no one was around to witness his displays of weakness and emotion.

And to make things even worse he had managed to throw up into one of his student's cauldrons during this morning's third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's potions lesson, which had promptly ended early with the students being sent away to work on a rather difficult homework assignment.

"Pass the marmalade please Headmaster" Severus asked as his ice-lolly appeared on his plate that day at lunch, he hoped that satisfying his craving might put him in better spirits.

...

His ankles were swollen and his stomach had begun to grow a rather noticeable bump. Draco Malfoy well and truly hated being pregnant, it did not seem to agree with him at all. He had had terrible morning sickness from the get go which had seemed to only get worse with each passing milestone in this godforsaken pregnancy.

He was swollen and sore. He had found a pattern of little pink stretch marks over his growing belly and he had developed the need to urinate all the damn time. Not to mention he was constantly craving banana, pickled onions and cheese on toast and other such awful combinations.

"Bloody little leech, couldn't you want something normal to eat like roast beef sandwiches or something?" he groaned and as he glowered down at his bump the baby gave a strong kick in response, which only served made Draco groan again and glower some more.

He was suddenly hit with a bout of nausea and started to make a mad dash for the loo but didn't make it before he suddenly lost his dinner right through the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's house ghost who looked far from pleased to say the least.

**A/N: So chapter 5 is done, hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know your vote for Lav's baby name; Alodie, Indigo or Olive? First person to review will get to pick which of those names she ends up with, so get in there quick. Also the first baby will be born in the next chapter...any guesses on who? Well that's it from me for now, hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. A New Life

**Chapter Six: Thirty-five Weeks (A New Life)**

As the teens closed in on week thirty-five of their pregnancies, an air of excitement began to build and not just for those who were expecting but their classmates and siblings too. Fred, George and Ginny were playing the role of excited Aunt and Uncles very well and along with Padma Patel, Parvati's twin sister from Ravenclaw they had planned and arranged a baby shower of sorts for the Gryffindor group.

It was a lovely Saturday evening and they had gathered the eight pregnant Gryffindor fourth years in an empty classroom, it was decorated with signs that read 'It's a Girl!" and 'It's a Boy!' and even a couple that read 'It's Twins!'. There were balloons in different shades of pinks and blues around the room.

Chairs lined the wall around a table of food in a semi-circle. Said table was covered in little cupcakes with storks carrying a bundle, some were pink others blue and even some yellow iced ones with two bundles instead of one. Another table sat in a far corner and was covered with gifts from various teachers, students and family members.

Together they sat and opened the presents. Mrs. Weasley had knitted a set for each of their babies, each set had a little bonnet, some booties and a wee blanket all of which were done in light colours and a lighter, more breathable wool as they were expecting summer babies after all.

The girls ooohed and ahhhed over the clothes they received. The boys happily ate the delicious foods the House Elves had provided them and talked a little about names.

"I have a few names I quite like but I guess it depends on who the other parent is" Dean said as he stroked his ever expanding belly.

"My two are named already, Callum and Kenzie" Ron said and pointed to the spot each twin lay as he said their names.

"I have a name in mind for my baby girl, but I'll know for sure when she gets here" Harry said, adding his own thoughts on the matter. He had had a name picked out ever since he'd come across it in one of the Naming books that had been floating around their dorm. It was a pretty name and had the perfect meaning but until she got here he wouldn't know for sure.

...

It was sometime during the early hours of Sunday morning, the predawn hours, when Draco was awoken by a very sharp pain in his side. The pain was soon followed a few minutes later by a second stabbing pain and a third not long after that. It took the tired blond boy a moment to register what the pains were most likely to be.

"Blaise, Blaise wake up!" he demanded in a rather scared sounding tone, he didn't bother to try and wake Crabbe or Goyle as he knew that pair would be utterly useless at a time like this and well he doubted Nott would bother to help him.

The other teen woke and rubbed sleep from his tired eyes "what is it?" he grumbled sleepily as he rolled over on to his side to look at his friend. Draco was even more pail looking than he usually did, which was saying something and had a pained look on his face.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing" he said with a pained groan as what he now suspected was another contraction hit him. With that Blaise jumped from his bed and put his arm around Draco to help him walk, he just hoped he could make it to the wing.

It took them quite a bit longer than usual as they had to keep stopping to allow time for the worst of Draco's contractions to pass, but just under a half an hour later they had reached the ward. Blaise had helped the labouring boy up onto a bed and had run or rather waddled over to Madame Pomfrey's chamber door to alert her to the situation.

Once she had checked him over and concluded that his was indeed in labour and would have to be delivered as soon as possible she made a quick floo call to a colleague and friend who worked at Saint Mungos and was a Healer who specialised in high risk births.

"Hello Poppy" Healer Andromeda Tonks greeted as she stepped through the fire and into the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Dromeda, good to see you" the matron said with a smile "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice" she went on and lead the healer over to Draco, whom she had given a pain reliever potion and a potion to numb him in preparation for the magical 'surgery' he would soon be going under.

The healer was a little startled to see her young nephew that she had never met, lying there with a large pregnant stomach although she had known his would be one of the deliveries she would performing for the Hogwarts students and one Professor that had gotten pregnant earlier that year but had not really given thought to how it would feel. She decided to put her feelings aside and went into full professional mode.

Together they moved the bed into a sterile area away from the main room that was usually used for isolation and got on with the procedure. It was a relatively easy procedure that involved disinfecting the abdomen on the outside and using your wand to make an incision. While Andromeda did this, Poppy kept watch on both the baby's and Draco's vitals using monitoring spells.

Within ten minutes of entering the sterile room the first cries of a new born baby were heard.

"It's a boy" Andromeda announced as she handed the tiny baby boy off to Madame Pomfrey to be cleaned up, weighed and measured while the Maternity Healer closed up and healed her nephew, who was then wheeled back out into the main part of the ward so he could meet his son for the first time.

Draco marvelled at the tiny bald baby boy in his arms. He was informed by Poppy that he was a healthy wee thing despite his early birth, his lungs were in good shape but he would have to remain in the wing until his weight went up from the four pounds and seven ounces that was his birth weight to at least six pounds.

"Do you want to know who the other parent is?" Madame Pomfrey asked the boy who was now propped up against some pillows, feeding his baby son a bottle of lukewarm formula.

Draco just nodded, not taking his eyes off of the tiny baby. Madame Pomfrey preformed a quick spell using a small sample of the baby's blood that she had taken while cleaning him up and checked it against the samples she had collected from each of the pregnant individuals at the beginning of their pregnancies. As to be expected Draco's name lit up, once she read the other name she turned to the teen and said.

"The other biological parent is Harry Potter" with that announcement Draco felt quite ill, that hadn't been what he was expecting at all.

...

The news of the first baby's birth had spread around the castle very quickly and everyone, including their visitors from overseas seemed to be very excited and curious to see the newest addition to Hogwarts. Harry had been surprised when he had been called to a meeting with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and Madame Pomfrey the next day.

He was shocked when he was told that he was now the father of a tiny baby boy. He couldn't believe that he had a baby with Draco Malfoy, the thought had truly never occurred to him. They were all in agreement though that with Voldemort seeming to be gaining power it would be safest for the baby, Draco and Harry that it be kept quiet for now.

Harry would be able to tell a few people that he knew he could trust, as could Draco but everyone else was not to know. After the meeting was finished Harry was taken into a private room in the hospital wing and was able to hold his son for the first time.

"Hello baby boy, I guess I'm your Daddy" he whispered to the little baby who was staring up at him with stormy grey eyes much like Draco's. Despite not knowing he was going to be this boy's father, despite the other father being someone he greatly disliked and despite the danger having this particular son might put them in, he found it was love at first sight.

"So your name's Evander is it?" Harry asked the baby "Evander Orion Malfoy" he read aloud from the tiny name band around his wrist.

"Evander is a good name" he assured his son.

...

As Severus Snape held his Godson's newborn baby, he felt many different emotions. He felt worried for Draco, worried for Evander and even worried for Harry. They would all be in danger if the Dark Lord returned as Dumbledore was sure he would.

But he also felt love for the baby who looked very much like Draco but with some subtle hints of Harry too. Such as the almond shape of his grey eyes, he was currently bald but his eyebrows were a very light colour so it was a safe bet that he would have the Malfoy white/blond hair. It was pure luck that he didn't resemble Potter much, not that newborns greatly resembled anyone.

If little Evander had looked much like Harry, it would have put him in greater danger. But Severus also found himself a little disappointed that the baby didn't share his childhood friend's amazingly beautiful, emerald green eyes.

Right now he held in his arms a direct link to the only woman he had ever really loved or cared about. He would be able to have a relationship with the Grandson of Lily Evans Potter and for this he was grateful.

"He's beautiful Lily" he whispered into the air as he rocked the infant in his arms "I'll keep him safe, I promise I will do everything I can to keep them all safe" he vowed to the memory of the girl and woman he had once known, he would keep all that the world had left of her safe if it was the last thing he did, which it very well might be.

**A/N: so there you guys go, a Drarry baby =) yeah I'm sure you saw that coming but I just couldn't resists. So little baby Evander Orion Malfoy was born in this chapter on Sunday the 7****th**** of May 1995 at 3 am weighing 5 lbs and 7 oz. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next 6 chapters will have all the births of the babies in them so you can look forward to that. Next chap we welcome one of the sets of twins, can you guess who's? Don't forget to review and remember to check out "Belladonna & Bluebells" by SenaKD (my sister) and "Oh Merlin, No!" by SidheGirl414 (my best friend) for more mass pregnancy fun!**


	7. Surprises

**A/N: Gosh it's been ages since I wrote for this, because I had all this planning and even the start of the next chapter done and on my computer which I then accidently spilt a drink through and well it didn't like that much at all. I've been waiting for my brother to work his magic and turn it into an external hard-drive so I can get all my stuff back but I'm sick of waiting so I'm just going to wing it and do this all from mermory.**

**Chapter Seven: Surprises**

Baby Evander was a few weeks old now and doing very well, his parentage was still being kept a secret from the general public at the request of both Draco and Harry. Harry could feel that Voldemort was getting stronger and his having a child with someone whose family had strong ties to the Dark Arts would put the tiny baby boy in danger and Harry didn't want to risk that.

After his early birth the little blond boy was still currently the only of the Hogwarts babies to have been born, although it was greatly suspected that either Ron or Parvati who were carrying twins would be the next to give birth.

"Time for your bottle Little One" Draco said softly as he scooped his son up out of the basanet next to the bed he was still kipping in, in the Hospital Wing. The young father settled himself down own the bed, placing the bottle teet into Evander's tiny pink mouth and smiled contentedly as he watched his son feed with such gusto.

Being alone with the baby at night was often peaceful and for Draco, who had rejoined the other students for classes a mere week after giving birth, peace was something he had been finding hard to come by. Everyone was full of questions, they wanted to know what the baby looked liked, what his name was and everything they could think of to ask was being asked.

…

Having met his Godson's son, Severus felt a little more connected to the idea of a little life growing inside of him, who would soon enough be coming out to join him in this world. It scared him a lot if he was honest with himself. The world was a dangerous place and the Potions Master wondered if he would be able to protect his little one.

As his waist expanded he felt more and more uncomfortable in his position as a teacher, he had been restricted from brewing potions until after he gives birth and well that was driving him to distruction. At this point he really just wanted this baby out, although protecting his child would become much harder once he gives birth.

"You are just trouble waiting to happen, aren't you?" Severus asked his protruding stomach, he still felt rather idiotic to be talking to his stomach, but all he had read suggested that the foetus that was currently growing inside of him could hear his words and that talking to the foetus was a good thing and was encouraged.

'I am going soft' he thought to himself as he stroked his bump.

…

The pain had started, and Ron was feeling very much worse for wear. Contractions were hitting him hard and close together and well the teen was not at all happy about it. He was excited to meet his sons, that was true enough and he was looking forward to no longer being pregnant, but he was scared too. He was still so young and well rather imature too. But the fates had intervened and he would soon have to grow up and fast.

As the pain got stronger and harder to cope with the Weasley boy knew it was time to move this act to the Infermary, because whether he was ready or not these babies were on their way and coming quick at that.

"Harry, I need to go now" Ron said as he groaned in pain. Harry who had been taking a nap next to him rubbed his eyes groggily and looked confused for a moment.

"Go where?" he asked, his voice still ladden with sleep.

"To the Hospital Wing, Harry it's time!" Ron spoke through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. Finally it clicked for Harry and the other boy jumped into action.

Unable to help Ron by himself due to his own growing baby belly, Harry called on the twins, Ron's brothers Fred and George to help him. You could tell the pair were very excited about becoming Uncles. They put their usually joking and teasing aside as they made sure their younger brother made it to the Hospital Wing in time.

Madame Pomfry admitted the labouring youth to the ward and began to monitor his progress as they waited for Healer Tonks to arrive for the delivery. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been notified of their son's labour and would be arriving within the hour to be with him and to meet their first grandchildren.

Once the Healer arrived it didn't take long for her to rush right into delivering the teen's sons, Baby A was out first weighing five pounds and four ounces and was quickly followed moments later by Baby B who came in at five pounds and seven ounces. But it was the surprise arrival of Baby C that had everyone in a fluster.

At four pounds, eleven ounces the boy who turned them from twins, to triplets was the spitting image of one of his brothers. Ron was in shock, he had been scared enough of having twins, but triplets? Come on who was the universe kidding, there was noway he could do this, was there?

All three boys had been checked out and the three darker skinned, red haird triplets were now currently being seen to by their Grandparents. Molly held onto the first born of the trio whom Ron hand confirmed as being called Callum Arthur, the second boy was Kenzie Prewitt, he was in his Grandfather's arms. It was Callum's double, the surprise triplet that Ron was currently holding.

"He needs a name" Ron said aloud.

"You need a name" he said again, only it was directed at his son this time.

It was Ginny who spoke up next from where she sat in a chair next to his bed, staring at her smallest nephew.

"How about Quinn?" she suggested "I think it goes really well with Callum and Kenzie" she added.

Ron mulled it over for a few moments. He said the three names over and over in his mind as he tried to get a feel for them. He liked it and agreed with his sister that it did indeed flow with the other two names he had picked.

"I like it" he finally after a sometime of mulling it over.

"Welcome to the world Callum Arthur, Kenzie Prewitt and Quinn Ronald Weasley".

**A/N: Well there you go, I finally updated. I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. I'm going to write a few of the births into the story (Hermione, Severus, maybe Neville and of course Harry) but the rest will be born "off screen". Hopefully I'll feel inspired to keep it going!**


	8. A Teacher's Baby

**A/N: And I'm feeling on a role, so another chapter I shall try and get out. In between this chapter and the last Parvati, Pansy, Dean and Neville have given birth. We will meet their babies in this chapter and perhaps find out the other parent of Ron's trio.**

**Chapter Eight: A Teacher's Baby**

He had a daughter, a tiny and perfect little girl who was growing each day. Francesca Alyson Longbottom was now a week old and doing very well. Neville was still very nervouse around his tiny baby girl, what if her dropped her or hurt her in some way, he was very clumsy after all. Madame Pomfry had assured him over and over that he would be just fine but he still wasn't so sure.

The medi-witch watched the boy stare longingly at his infant daughter. The baby was adorable with her light brown hair, hazel eyes and chubby little cheeks.

"She is your's to pick up as you wish Mr. Longbottom" she said, hoping the boy would soon get over his aparent fear of his own child.

Neville was still only fourteen, he was the second youngest of the students to get pregnant during that potions accident. Without his parents there to help him adjust as many of the other students had, he felt lost. His Gran had come to be with him and the baby after the birth, she had approved the name and had left very shortly after.

"What if I break her?" he asked aloud, although the matron had already moved on to check on how Dean was doing with his son Declan who had been born during the wee hours of the morning.

"I don't think you will" spoke a voice from behind him.

Turning to see who it was, Neville noticed it was Daphne Greengrass, one of his classmates. She was a pretty Slytherin girl who had been sitting next to Neville at the back of the row on the left side of the room when the potion had gotten them. Testing after his daughter had been born had revieled the Slytherin girl to be her other parent and it was suspected but yet to be confirmed that he was in fact the parent of the baby girl she was carrying.

"Oh, Hello" he said shyly.

"I was hoping I could come see her, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it" Daphne seemed nervous too.

"Yes, it's fine" Neville mumbled.

He wasn't sure of the Slytherin girl yet, but he doubted she would do anything to hurt his daughter while they were in the hospital wing with so many people around them. Daphen gently scooped the tiny baby girl up and held her close. The baby girl growing inside of her began to kick like crazy when she felt the added weight of her sister, it made the teen mother smile.

"Hello Sweet-Girl, I'm Daphne" she introduced herself, not daring to use the 'M' word incase it upset the boy. Daphne already felt a love for her daughter and wanted to be on the best terms with Neville as she could, so she could be in the baby girl's life.

…

"Now Mr. Thomas would you like to try feeding him this time?" Madame Pomfry asked as she shuffled into the curtained off area that the darker skinned teen was staying in.

Dean was lying on the bed, his new born son Declan Finnegan Thomas snuggled in his arms and his best friend, Seamus, the other parent of his baby in the chair beside his bed, watching the baby in awe as he stroked his pregnant belly.

"Um, okay" the teen said nervously, he accepted the glass bottle from the medi-witch and listened carefully as she explained, again, how to feed the baby.

Seamus listened as well and watch very closely as he too would need to know how to feed Declan and the boy's brother who he was currently still pregnant with. Soon he would have two little sons to play with, to love and watch grow. Both of his parents were happy to hear that Dean had had a safe delivery and were anxious to meet their new grandson.

"Is this right?" Dean asked nervously.

"You are doing just fine" Madame Pomfry assured him.

…

"Aw they're so cute" Lavender gushed as she stood next to her best friend Parvati and stared down at the tiny fraternal, boy, girl twins who had been born twelve days earlier. The little girl twin was bundled in a pink blanket with a sari inspired pattern on it that had been sent by Parvati's mother, her brother was wrapped in a sky blue blanket with little bunnies on it that Lavender had picked out for him.

Babies Avish and Viveka were doing well and their Mummy was loving her new role. Although she loved both babies very much she had been over the moon at having at least one girl out of the pair, a little girl she could dress in cute little outfits. Her worries at who the second parent might be had been squashed when she found out the Lavender, whom she had been sitting next to during class was the other parent.

"I know, I can't wait until your little girl is here too" Parvati said.

"We can dress her and Viv in matching outfits" Lavender squealed with excitement, despite being mothers they were still fifteen after all and having children had not yet sunk in, at least not the responsibilty that came with it anyway.

…

Harry Potter was visiting the Hosipital Wing with his best friend Ron. They were currently getting ready to feed the red heads triplet sons. The trio of dark toned, red haired baby boys were now three weeks old and although they were very healthy they were still in the Infermary. As were all the other babies who had been born already, and their parents whom had given birth to them were still there during th nights.

Madame Pomfry was keeping a close eye on the babies while their parents attended classes, along with the help of the house elves who were more than happy to be of service. It was a temporary solution, a more perminant plan was being decided on for the coming year as the matron still had her duties to attend to.

"That's your little sister in there" Harry cooed to the baby boy he was holding against his pregnant stomach.

"Is this Quinn or Callum?" Harry asked his best friend.

Ron looked carefully at the boy in his arms and then the one Harry was holding, trying to spot the little birthmark that made it possible to tell the identical boys apart.

"That one is Quinn, see the little mark on his head" Ron informed him, pointing out the birth mark that was just visiable under the boys tufft of Weasley hair.

The boys had dark enough skin that the options for father had been limited to either Dean Thomas or Blaise Zabini and as Blaise had been sitting behind Ron while Dean was on the other side of the room it had been more likely to be him. Which had been confirmed with the same test as the other babies.

The dark skinned Slytherin had been to see the triplets after finding out he was the other father, although Ron had not been present at the time, as he wanted nothing to do with the other teen. Blaise was limited to visiting the triplets for half an hour on Saturday morning while Ron was down in the Great Hall having breakfast. Madame Pomfry supervised the visits.

"Right, see I knew you were Quinn" the black haired boy said to the baby.

…

Severus Snape wondered how the school would continue to deal with it's newest members, there was a growing number of infants now living in the Hospital Wing and the Potions Master was glad to know that he had not contributed to the genetics of any of the nine babies who had already been born, although with eleven yet to join them, there was still a chance that the one he was carrying would not be his only child.

Severus had found himself wondering from time to time which of his students was the other 'Parent' of his child. He hoped he was not carrying the grandchild of his late love Lily and he especially hoped he was not expecting a child with his own Godson, any other student and he could learn to live with it, well maybe not Weasley or Longbottom, but one of his Slytherin's for sure.

As though it had been brought upon him by his thoughts, Severus felt a sharp pain across the top of his hard stomach. He hoped it would be just the one, he did not feel even remotely ready to become a father. Although he knew that if his fourteen year old Godson could adjust so well to the role then surely he, as an adult who had at least spent time with infants before, would be able to figure it all out.

With a second and third sharp pain, just minutes after the first, Severus knew that he no longer had a choice. He needed to get himself either to the Infermary or to Saint Mungo's and quick smart at that, this baby was not likely to wait around.

Having reached his destonation, the greasy haired Professer had been ushered quickly into a private birthing suit by Madame Pomfry. She had assessed his condition, given him the needed potions to prepare him for the birth and had sent off for the Healer who was delivering all of the babies from the male pregnancies as they required surgery and a higher level of training then the medi-witch had.

"Alright Severus, time to meet your baby" Andromeda Tonks anouced to the sour looking man as she made her way into the sterile room that had been set aside for the deliveries.

Together the Healer and medi-witch made quick work of getting the baby out. With a small cut to the abdomen and some pulling later, a small seven poud, seven oucne baby boy with a head of shocking black hair came into the world with a loud cry.

Once he was healed up and his son had been quickly cleaned off, weighed and measured by Madame Pomfry, Severus Snape was united with his son for the first time. The ebony eyed mad stared at the little boy in awe as he stroked his hair.

'My son' Severus thought to himself.

"Has he got a name yet Severus?" a soft voice asked as Albus Dumbledore came into the room.

Severus nodded, not taking his eyes off of the tiny human being he had made.

"Aurelius Albus Snape" the Postions Professer informed the man who smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at the honour he had just been bestowed.

"A wonderful name dear man, wonderful indeed" the Headmaster said.

…

Pansy Parkinson was now a mother to a little girl who had been born sleeping just hours earlier. The teen had been shocked when after months of a horrible pregnancy and thirty-seven hours of painful contractions and horrible pushing she had given birth to a little girl who would never open her little eyes, who would never cry or grow or change.

'Stillborn' Madame Pomfry had said it was called. She had been unable to find a reason why.

"Sometimes these things happen" she had told the shocked teen. Pansy had refused to let the baby go. She lay in her bed with her still daughter cuddled in her arms.

Millicent, Pansy's best friend and the other parent of the baby girl had crawled into bed with her, they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, the baby resting on Millicents still pregnant stomach. Together they cried as they grieved the daughter they would never truly know. It was a heart breaking scene for all thoughs who witnessed it.

"It's time to say goodbye now" Madame Pomfry said gently.

Pansy began to sob and scream loudly as the Matron wrapped the little baby the two mothers had lovingly dressed in a white knitted dress with booties and a bonnet, into a matching blanket and moved to take her away to where she would be kept until a funeral could be arranged.

Millicent tried to calm the other girl, but she too was crying. Although she had not carried the baby or even known that she was the other parent until after the birth, she had still lost a child and she was devistated.

'Truly-Angel Mericle Parkinson, a true mericle who gained her angel wings long before her time' was the message that could be read in the Mermorials in the 'Daily Prophet' the day after the Hogwarts baby had been lost.

**A/N: I feel a little guilty about Pansy's baby, and I hadn't even planned it that way but some how it got written that way. Hope no one is mad about it. So we now have, Evander (Draco/Harry) Callum, Kenzie and Quinn (Ron/Blaise) Francesca Alyson (Neville/Daphne) Declan (Dean/Seamus) Avish and Viveka (Parvati/Lavender) Truly-Angel ...R.I.P...(Pansy/Millicent) and Aurelius (Severus/?) Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	9. Sunny Days Seem to Hurt the Most

**A/N: So I know the last chapter ended rather sadly but I think it adds a needed depth to the story. Between the last chapter and this Theordoe Nott, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender and Blaise have given birth. Sorry about the spelling errors, a lack of spell check and dyslexia does not good spelling make.**

**Chapter Nine: Sunny Days Seem to Hurt the Most**

The sound of her new baby girl crying sent a stab to her heart, on the one hand she loved her new daughter and was relieved that she had made it safely into this world, but there was still the lingering air of pain and grief that had clung to the baby's parents who were still in shock over the loss of their first daughter, Truly-Angel who had been stillborn only days before Millicent had given birth to a second daughter, a healthy baby girl whom shared the same other parent as her late big sister.

Honor True Parkinson Bauldstrode was helping in her own way to heal the hearts of both of her young mothers. She had been given her name in honour of her big sister whom she would never get to know.

"Sssh Hon don't cry" Millicent tried to sooth her baby, but truth be told, she wanted to cry herself.

Today was the the day of Truly's memorial. Both Millicent and Pansy had agreed to have the girl cremated, which had been done the day earlier with both her parents and her baby sister present. They had held both daughters together, taken the time to take photographs with their daughter. Honor had been dressed in matching clothes to her sister and lain down next to her. They had looked like a family as they said their goodbyes.

They would be holding a memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts today, all the other Hogwarts Babies and their parents would be attending, even the Gryffindors. Some of the other Slytherin's whom the two mothers were close with would also be there, along with Professors Snape and Dumbledore, both sets of Grandparents and Madame Pomfry who would be conducting the service at the girls' request.

…

It was a sunny spring day as they gathered together on the grassy lawns of the School, white benches sat in rows for the mourners. A table was at the front of the seats, it had a knitted white baby blanket draped over it and was surrounded by white and pink pansies and lit white tea-light

candles. In the centre of the table was a silver urn with magical photographs of baby Truly on either side.

Pansy and Millicent sat at the front, dressed in matching black dress robes, baby Honor in Millicent's arms as Pasny clung to the other girl, unable to stop her tears. Both girls looked so lost and broken as they stared at their daughter's urn.

Madame Pomfry stood infront of the small crowed and spoke in a somber tone "it is a most sad occasion that gathers us together on this day, the loss of life that not yet begun is a terrible tragedy that no parent should ever have to live through, it is a loss that will forever be with us, but together we can help this little souls family to grieve and learn to remember her short life with love and laughter."

"I would at this time like to invite Millicent to come and speak to you" the Matron spoke, as the teen came to the front, her baby still in her arms there was a murmer in the air.

Millicent cleared her throat and spoke "I lost my daughter, I had no way of understanding love, life and loss until Truly was born, I was lucky enough to be there at the time, although I did not know she was my daughter until afterwards. I loved her from the moment I saw her and loved her even more when I heard the news I was also her mother, but I cried and I broke a little on the inside because I knew I would never see her open her eyes or take a breath, I would never hear her cry or laugh or call me Mummy and say 'I love you'."

She was crying a little as she spoke "three days after we lost our little angel I gave birth to her baby sister, this is Honor True, she will never get a chance to know her sister, they won't grow and learn and play together as I had hoped."

Many in the crowed were crying now too, as they heard the words spoken by the grieving young mother.

"Pansy is unable to speak today, but she has written a letter I would like to read to you now" Millicent spoke, she handed Honor to her own mother and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read.

" Sunny days seem to hurt the most, you should be here with the sunshine in your hair, instead you're somewhere I don't know, somewhere I can't go, I wonder if you're all alone? Is there a door or a bridge to the other side where you are waiting for me? Could I be with you even just for a moment of a day? I wasn't expecting you and at first I thought I didn't want you, but I did and I do and I would do anything to bring you home to me baby Truly, you have a sister now, a sweet little baby, but I can't hold her, my arms ache solely for you, what can I do? You are gone and I'm here without you, this sunny day and it hurts, that's true...Rest in piece my Angel-Girl, Mummy will always love you."

Millicent began to sob as she finished reading the words, no one spoke for a moment all that could be heard was the sobbing of both of Truly's mothers and the chirping of spring birds.

…

Lavender snuggled her four day old daughter, Indigo, after Pansy had lost her daughter all the others had become very greatful for each and every one of their healthy babies. Lavender felt blessed that she and Parvati now shared three healthy littl babies, two daughters, Viveka Padma and Indigo Olive and a son, Avish Jakob or as he was more often called, Ajay.

Motherhood was slowly sinking in for the fifteen year old mothers of three. Night time feedings and plenty of nappy changes had just become their reality.

"Come on Indy, I've got to change your stinky brother" Lavender cooed to her black haired, caramel toned daughter.

Indigo stared back at her mother with blue eyes that looked stunning against her more Indian looking skin. She was a beautiful looking little baby, she had lighter colouring than her older brother and sister, but they still looked enough alike that you could see they were siblings.

…

A son, Blaise smiled as he held his son who had been born the night before. Titus Malfoy Zabini had weighed eight pounds and nine ounces when he was born. He had curly black hair, stormy grey eyes and a chocolate complection. The same test that had now been done several times before had shown Draco Malfoy to be the baby boy's second parent, Evander had gained a brother.

The two brothers now lay side by side on a bed in the hospital wing as Blaise worked on changing Titus's first pooey nappy and Draco prepared a bottle for Evander with a practiced ease, he had been caring for his first born for seven weeks now, the blond baby had grown so much over that time although he was still not up to speed developmentally as he had been born a little over a month early.

Titus was not Blaise's first born, the teenager had been confirmed as the second parent to the Weasley triplets after their birth four weeks ago. Titus had four older half brother's, Evander on his 'Papa' Draco's side and Callum, Kenzie and Quinn on his Daddy's side. Although it was unlikely he would spend much time with the triplets as they grew.

Blaise still saw the boys once a week, for half an hour on Saturday morning, in the Hospital Wing, although he caught more glimpses of them now that he too was staying in the Infermary with his baby, most likely until the end of term, although it was unclear.

All of the babies, minus Truly-Angel were in good health but as permenant care arrangements had not yet been made for the babies, it had been deemed easiest for them and their parents to take up residence in part of the Hospital Wing until they left for the Summer, all except Professer Snape that was.

And those who had not yet given birth, although most of them had other children confirmed by now and spent plenty of time with the others in what was currently being called, the 'Baby Ward'.

"Here you go, I made a bottle for Titus too" Draco said as he came back over to the bed and scooped his son back up into his arms before settling down in a rocking chair to give Evander his third feed for the day.

"Look Ty, Papa made you a bottle, isn't that nice?" Blaise cooed to his son as he settled down on the bed and began to feed the new born.

…

Vincent Crabbe was still unsure as to what he was supposed to do with his baby son that he now had with his best friend, Gregory Goyle, nor what they were supposed to do with the second son that Goyle had given birth to twelve and a half hours after they had welcomed a nine pound, eight ounce Galven Gregory Crabbe into the world.

Venedict Vincent Goyle had weighed even more than his older brother at a whoping ten pounds one ounce. Both boys and their fathers were doing well. The two new brothers fed nicely, although their feeds were mostly done by Madame Pomfry and ocasionally Daphne Greengrass would help out as she was still waiting for the birth of her baby girl but was often on the Ward to visit her daughter with Neville Longbottom.

"Honestly Crabbe, it's not like he's going to bite you or anything" Daphne scoffed as she transferred Galven from her arms into his father's.

"Here you finish feeding his this, while I help Goyle change Venny" the teen instructed.

…

Hermione Granger was a little over fourty weeks pregnant with her baby girl, she and three other students were still expecting but she hoped her daughter would be born soon. She had been expecting the one daughter and had known their was a chance she might be the second parent of one of the other children, she just hadn't figured that it would be Theodore Nott's child.

The Slytherin boy had stated early on in the pregnancy that if he carried the foetus to term he would be giving it to whoever the second parent was. So after he had given birth to a precious baby girl at six minutes past five that morning, he had refused to even look at her. He had been healed up and had been transferred into the care of a private Healer at the request of his parents, he would not return to school until after the summer.

He had signed his parental rights away, not even naming his daughter or waiting to find out who the other parent was. Hermione had been visiting with Ron and the triplets later that morning and happened to be there when the seven pound three ounce baby girl was tested and confirmed as her daughter.

Now she sat in the Baby Ward, holding the surprise daughter she had not expected to be left to raise as a single parent. The young mother was once again flicking through baby names books, trying to decide on a name for the baby in her arms. Her unborn daughter had had her name for months now, not that Hermione had shared it with anyone else.

"What about Odessa?" she mused aloud, but couldn't get it to work for her.

It was while she sat trying to name her new daughter that the contractions began to come stronger, she had been having several braxton hix cotractions for the past few weeks now, but she knew that these were different. Although they were still quite far apart. Hermione chose to stay calm , remembering what she had read and what she had learnt in the birthing class Healer Tonks and Madame Pomfry had put on for them.

After a couple of hours, the contractions began to get stronger and the bushy haired girl decided it was time to alert the medi-witch. Madame Pomfry came and checked her over.

"You are indeed in labour, but as your water hasn't broken and you're still only four centermeters dialated, you still have a while to go yet" she informed the labouring student.

"I can get you something to ease the pain if you like?" the Matron asked.

"No thank you, I'm going to do this as natural as possible." Hermione said.

"As you wish" Madame Pomfry bustled off to give the remaining pregnant students their regular check up.

The yet to be named Nott-Granger baby was fast asleep in a craddle next to her mother's bed, oblivious to what was going on around her. Hermione smiled as she watched the little one sleep.

"Hey 'Mione, you doing okay?" Harry asked as he came to check on his best friend.

"It hurts rather a lot, by I'm great Harry" she assured him.

"Have you named her yet?" he asked, indicating the sleeping infant.

"I've had some ideas, but I think I'll wait until her sister is here and anouce them together" the teen mother decided aloud.

"Sounds like a plan" Harry agreed.

"I can't wait until I have my baby" he added.

"It won't be long now, if you don't go into labour soon, they'll deliver you before the Third Task anyway" Hermione reminded him.

"Are you feeling ready for the task?" she asked, deciding to try and take her mind off of the pain she was currently experiencing.

"As I'll ever be, as long as she is out and safe before hand that is" said the pregnant boy.

At her request, Harry stayed by Hermione's side as she progressed with her labour which had sped up after her water had broken. Nine hours after her big sister, Hermione's second baby girl came into the world screaming, weighing in at exactly nine pounds, she was a big, but healthy baby girl with a head a black curls that matched her sister's brown ones, their hair would likely be as bushy as their mother's as they grew older.

"This" Hermione said indicating the older of the two babies.

"Is Iona Jean Granger" she pointed to her second daughter and said.

"And this is her little sister Elani Jane Granger".

Hermione had already gotten Elani to latch and was currently nursing her, while Madame Pomfry helped her to get Iona to latch on the other side so she could tandum feed, the new mother decided to ask.

"Can you tell me who Elani's second parent is?"

Madame Pomfry got to work, she pulled out the enchanted paper and took a small sample of Elani's blood. She cast the spell that would test the blood and highlight the parents' names on the enchanted parchment.

The name Hermione Granger lit up, as did the name...

"Severus Snape" Poppy anoucned.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet, just three more babies left unborn and we'll meet them in the next chapter. The school year is almost up. I want to know, who want's me to continue to the end of seventh year in this fic or should I write each of the years seperate? Don't forget to review. The children to date Evander (Draco/Harry) Callum, Kenzie and Quinn (Ron/Blaise) Avish and Viveka (Parvati/Lavender) Indigo (Lavender/Parvati) Declan (Dean/Seamus) Venedict (Goyle/Crabbe) Galven (Crabbe/Goyle) Truly-Angel ...R.I.P... (Pansy/Millicent) Honor (Millicent/Pansy) Titus (Blaise/Draco) Francesca (Neville/Daphne) Iona (Nott/Hermione) Elani (Hermione/Severus) Aurelius (Severus/Nott) which I haven't mentioned in the story yet. In the next chapter we meet the final three Hogwarts babies.**


	10. Of Small Bumps and Little Lives

**A/N: Between this chapter and the last, Seamus and Daphne have given birth, it's now nearning the end of June and the Third Task is upon us, Harry is the only one still pregnant.**

**Chapter Ten: Of Small Bumps and Little Lives**

"Look at what we made" Seamus said to Dean.

Pointing to the two baby boys who lay side by side on the bed, dressed in matching gold and red singlet suits. On the left was Declan Finnegan Thomas, the older of the two brothers by, eight days. He was also the darker of the two, he took more after the father who had carried him and looked a little less mixed then his younger brother, Sionn Thomas Finnegan.

"Two perfect little boys" Dean agreed.

The two best friends were glad to have both of their sons here and healthy, all of the teen parents had been hit by the loss of Truly-Angel. They all felt the worry for their children increase tenfold. They were all still in shock and they all felt for Pansy.

"Perfect" Seamus murmerd, picking Sionn up from the bed and snuggled him close, breathing in deep the new baby smell that had become oddly addictive.

"Come on Babe, Da's got ya now" he spoke to his son, Dean smiled as he watched the two, scooping up Declan as he did so.

"Look at your Da, he's got your brother".

…

Hermione lay in her bed in the Hospital Wing, she had a baby girl on each side of her and was trying so hard to come to terms with the fact that she was now a single teen mother of two at the age of fifteen and although it was through no fault of her's she would still face predudice from others for being a young mother.

But not only did she have two children, but one of them was the child of her Professer, life had just gotten far more complecated then it had been a year ago and more complicated then she had ever thought. Although looking at the faces of little Iona and Elani, it all seemed worth it.

Elani was a precious bundle with her mother's curls, although unlike Iona whose matched Hermione's perfectly, her curls were the same black as her father's hair and she had his onyx eyes to match too. Iona had the same deep brown eyes as Hermione's own.

The young mother picked her black haired daughter up as she began to fuss "Hush now baby, Mummy's got you" she soothed the baby as she began to rock her gently from side to side.

Mummy, it still felt odd, it would take time to get use to she guessed. Professor Snape had not yet aknowledged his son's sisters or that one of his students had recently given birth to his daughter but Hermione knew it would take him time and if the feeling Harry was having turned out to be right then they would be at war again soon, so maybe Severus acknowledging Elani as his child might be safer.

…

"Sweet little girl" Daphne cooed as she stared down at her little daughter, her second daughter. She and Neville now had two beautiful little girls. Francesca Alyson had been joined by a little sister by both the same parents, Delphine "Delphi" Ysobel Greengrass had made her entrance into the world weighing in at eight pounds and eleven ounces.

Daphne had introduced the sisters to one another and Neville to his second daughter. The Slytherin girl and the Gryffindor boy had formed an easy and comfortable relationship, it wasn't quite a friendship but they had taken to spending time just sitting quietly in the maternity area with their two daughters, caring for them together.

The fifteen year old mother was happily feeding tiny little Delphine a lukewarm bottle of a specially formulated potion that imitated muggle baby formula. The brunet baby was wearing a tiny green dress with silvery white booties on her tiny feet. She was wrapped losely in a pale white blanket as she suckled happily from her bottle.

Baby Frankie was dressed in a little red singlet suit, kicking her tiny feet as her Daddy changed her cloth nappy with an new found practiced ease. He was learning to be a parent, he didn't have much of a choice, not with his little girl being so reliant on him to meet her every need.

Madam Pomfrey had been very good at giving all of the new parents crash courses in the basics of caring for their new babies. She was always willing to jump in and help the out whenever they might need her help. She was helping to make the transition as smooth as possible.

"There, all changed" Neville declaired to baby Frankie.

…

He felt a sharp pain in his side, it had been happening now several times over and over in the last hour, he knew he was in labour but he wasn't sure he was ready. He knew that his baby girl needed to be born before he participated in the third task. He was the only one of those who had fallen pregnant in the accident to still be pregnant.

It was the end of June now, the first of the Hogwarts babies, his son with Draco Malfoy, Evander had been born nearly two months ago now, at the start of May.

"Okay then baby, I guess we need to go and bring you into the world" he spoke to the baby in his large, tight and swollen contracting belly.

The next moments were almost a blur, the contractions had been coming hard and fast and to top things off Harry's scar was admitting it's own sharp pain. The emerald eyed fourteen year old had managed to get himself to the Hospital Wing. Poppy had rushed him in the delivery suite and had flooed for Andromeda to come and deliver the final baby.

The healer had made quick work of the delivery and after a little more than thirty minutes from his arival in the ward, Harry James Potter was no longer pregnant and the world was gifted with the new life of a precious baby girl with a head full of firey red hair and her father's emerald eyes.

Cuddling his new born daughter to his chest, Harry waited to hear who the other parent was. Although he had a very good idea of who her other parent was. Hermione and Ron were both by his side, cooing over the little girl when Harry was given the news.

"The other parent is Ronald Weasley" Madam Pomfrey anouced, confirming Harry's suspisions.

"What?" Ron said in shock, he was a Daddy again. Ron already had triplet boys he had given birth to and now he had a little girl, a daughter with his best mate. It was a lot to take in for the red headed teen father.

"Congrats mate, it's a girl" Harry said to his friend, a tired grin firmly on his face.

"Yeah, she got a name?" the other father asked.

"Yeah she does" the black haired savior said.

"What is it then?" Ron asked.

"Suzette Molly Potter" the new father anounced proudly "after both of her grandmothers" Harry informed them.

"Both?" Ron asked a little confused but this.

"Suzette means Lily" he informed his friend.

…Three Days Later...

Cedric was gone, he was dead and Harry felt like it was his fault. If only he hadn't encouraged the boy to join him in taking the cup, A draw for victory. Now the other teenager was dead and Lord Voldemort was back and as strong as ever. It was this that that scared Harry to no end. A war would come soon enough and his children were in danger because of this, it was a nightmare.

The school year had come to an end and soon Harry would have to say goodbye to baby Evander, the son he had bonded with. He would be unable to go to 'The Burrow' at least at the start of the summer. He would be away from his friends and any help or support for the care of his daughter. It would just be himself and Suzette alone with the Dursleys.

Harry was nervous about it, he worried about how his relatives would react to his little red headed daughter. He could tell that Ron was worried about Suzette to, Molly had tried to convince Dumbledore to allow Harry and her granddaughter to come and stay with them, but the elderly Headmaster had his reasons for having Harry return to Surrey.

"Evander, this is your sister, Suzette" Harry introduced his two infants as he spent his last few moments with his son before he left for the summer break.

Harry snapped a few quick photos of the two babies together, he wondered for a moment how much his son would grow over the summer, Evander would be nearly four months old the next time Harry was likely to see him, but there was nothing he could do about it, it was the way it had to be especially with Voldemort being back and Draco's father being one of his followers.

On the train ride back to London, Harry allowed Ron to cuddle Suzette, to spend his time with her before they would be seperated for who knew how long exactly but most likely for a month if not more.

Harry held the triplets in turn, Ginny was also holding one of her nephews as they were passed around the carrage while their father's arms were busy holding their younger sister. Hermione, Harry and Ron swapped tricks they had learnt for their children over there short time as parents, it was clear that all three were nervous about going home and away from their support system.

But at least the others would have their parents to help them with their children, Harry would be alone with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin who he doubted would be any help with little Suzette. As the train pulled into the station and come to a stop, Harry let out a deep sigh.

"Time to face the music" Harry said, he took a deep breath and gathered his stuff before heading off of the train to start his first summer as a father.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter it's pretty crap really but hey. All of the babies are here, the school year is over and Harry is off to the Dursley's with his new born in tow. Please review and let me know what you thought and what you would like to see in the new chapters. I will be focusing mostly on a few of the characters from now on but will update on the others and their children as we go through. REVIEW!**


End file.
